The Return Of Paradox
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Set after BBT. The day after the duel with Paradox, Yugi tries to have a normal day. When he runs across a blond and a boy with a Red hat, a new adventure begins. Pokemon Adventures and Yu-gi-oh. Might have 5D's and Gx later.


**Set after BBT. **

**I believe that Yugi's grandfather did die, but Yugi said something about the Crimson Dragon bring them more into the past before Pegasus and Grandpa died. So they lived. The future was changed at that moment. I believe that his Grandfather is still alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one.<strong>

It all started the morning after Yami's duel against Paradox. I could tell he was tired and worn out. So when I went outside and went to school, he was asleep. It was fine with me. As I walked, I tripped and fell, scrapping my hands and knees. I had tripped on a red, white, and black spear that was to small to do anything with. When I touched it, it became bigger. I crawled back and grabbed it in my hand. There was a trail of items on the sidewalk. So I followed them, taking everything to give back to the owner. I heard a voice talking as I turned the corner. There stood a man over two teen aged kids that looked dead.

"You're weak here Red!" The man said, smirking. I gasped and looked forward. I knew that man. He had disappeared after the battle with Yami, Jaden, and Yusei. Why was he back? Red slowly stood up.

"I'm not as weak as you-" He said before falling back over. The man laughed. "Think Paradox!" He tried to get up again. He looked toward the girl and sighed. Then he looked at Paradox. "I can't forgive you for hurting Yellow!" He said, but it just made Paradox laugh. He opened a portal and disappeared in it as Red fell again. I ran over to him and saw that he had fainted. I took out my phone and called Téa.

_Hello? Téa Gardener. I'm at school right now. If it's Tristan, then don't leave a message. If it's Yugi, called back. Thanks!_

I sighed and called Joey.

_Hey it's jump'in Joey Wheeler! I can't answer, most likely saving the world. Talk later._

That was true. We do save the world a lot. Sighing, I looked at the two, worried and panicking. I didn't know what to do. I had one more person to call.

_This is Kaiba corp. How my I help you?_ A voice asked.

"Can I speak to Seto Kaiba?" I asked.

_Hold on for a second._ After a while, Kaiba answered.

_What is it Yugi?_ He asked.

"I need help and you're the only one I have got. There are two kids here that are about to die! Please help!" I begged. I didn't want them to die.

_Why should I? The Duel Monster's champion should be able to save them his self!_ Then he hung up. I sighed. It looked like I would have to save them alone. I sighed. Kaiba was Kaiba. I looked at the two. I wasn't that strong. I couldn't pick two kids up. I sighed.

_Yami. I'm going to need some help. _I thought. I gave him control and he did the work. After getting Red on his back, He ran into Ryou who helped him carry the two to the game shop. Yami gave me back control when we got inside.

"Grandpa! I need help!" I screamed. My grandfather ran in and helped us.

"What happened Yugi?" What could I say?

"I don't know Grandpa. I found them like this." After completing my sentence, Red quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around.

"Where am I?" Then he started to panic. "Where's Yellow!" I looked at him.

"She's over there. She's still out." He jumped up, closed his eyes in pain, and then opened them again. He ran over to her. I watched as he placed his head on her chest. He smiled. Then he sat up.

"I'm glad you're ok Yellow." He muttered. I walked over and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Can you explain what happened to you two?" Red sighed.

"I guess I will tell. Just sit, this is a long story."

* * *

><p><em>It was a normal day. I had plans to hang out with the dexholders, my group of friends. I met Yellow and two of my other friends. We were walking and could see our group. They were attacked by a man, Paradox. We ran to help, but something stopped us and we were pulled into portals were we would battle until we lost. After what I thought was ten minutes, Yellow lost and she fainted, leaving me to battle him alone, which I did. It seemed like days before he dropped us off in your world. We were weak from battling and no sleep, but he looked fine. We fainted after a while, and then woke up here.<em>

* * *

><p>I looked at Red.<p>

"That's what's happen? What happened to your friends?" Red sighed.

"That I don't know. We lost them. It was only Yellow and I." I looked at him again.

"We'll help you find your friends." Red nodded and sighed.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. This is celebrating my 50th story. Yay for me!~<strong>


End file.
